Matt & Kari
by beckie
Summary: Sora is obbsessed w Matt. Davis & Ken) are obbsessed w Kari. what happenes when Matt & Kari get hooked up? can Sora be happy for the two? not likely. how will Davis act? things could get ugly. rated to be safe
1. Make It Stop

Don own it

Chapter-1-Make It Stop

The phone rang and Matt bent down to pick it up off the floor. "Damn, we have really got to clean this place. Hello?"

"Hey, Matt!"

"Oh, hi Sora." _No! _he thought to himself.

T.K over heard the name and leaned on his brother's doorway with a sly smile. "Did you hear about Tai's party tonight? It's gonna be at his place."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Of course I heard about it. Who hasn't?"

The girl laughed annoyingly. "Oh, Matt, you're so funny." Matt grumbled about something that T.K failed to hear. "So, are you going?"

"I'm helping out with the music and Tai's my best friend, of course I am." She giggled annoyingly again. _Make it stop!_

"What time will you be there?"

"Uh. . .actually I am leaving right now."

"Oh, really! So am I! I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Alright I'll see you there then, Matt."

"Can hardly wait." And he hung up the phone.

T.K walked into his room asking, "Why did you tell Sora that we were leaving now when we still have to take showers, get some clothes on, pick out the music and lord knows you'll need two hours for your hair."

Matt sighed and sat down on his bed. His brother joined him. "She gets _so _annoying!"

"I think she likes you."

"And it was cute when we were younger and I'm flattered but _this_!"

"What's 'this'?"

"She calls me all the freakin' time! She pages me in class and she always wants to know what I am doing."

"I call it love." T.K put his hands over his heart, fluttered his eyes and sighed. "So beautiful."

"I call it stalking and, no, it is not beautiful. She knows my schedule."

"So does Tai. Or, wait, does that mean you two are. . .?"

"Are we. . .What?" T.K laughed and Matt threw a pillow at his head. "Shut up you perv."

"Seriously though, Matt, I don't get it. You have all these girls chasing you, some very _hot _girls, might I add, and you won't take any of them, why?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. Those girls don't feel right. They're so. . .shallow. Like, if I didn't play the guitar, or have a band, or"- he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror "- or look this good." He noticed his brother's reflection raise one eyebrow. He then turned around, "I prefer someone who wants me for me and not just my looks."

T.K whipped an invisible tear from his eye. "That's so beautiful." He laughed at his own joke.

Matt sighed and fell on his bed. "Why do I even bother?"

"No, Matt, I understand, really I do. I remember all those girls you dated, they were pretty shallow. But, Sora, I really thought she was the one for you, man."

"For a second, T.K, so did I."

"Maybe you two can work it out."

Finally, Matt laughed. "Yeah, right. She's changed so much. It's amazing what bigger boobs and really long hair'll do to a girl."

T.K said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say to that. And quiet frankly, he was not so sure about Matt's sanity after that comment. How many guys actually noticed that stuff about girls? Then again, Matt had been with a lot of them, he would know.

"Come on," Matt sat up, "let's finish getting ready."

"Alright."

The party tonight was actually a welcome back party for Joe and Izzy who went away this past school year. The two had gone to one of those schools for really intelligent people somewhere in Australia. It kind of sucked because they returned home the weekend before school was supposed to start. But, as Tai had said numerous of times, "That's the price smart people pay."

But Tai had gotten many emails from Izzy and Joe letting him know that they were just enjoying their summer in Australia and didn't want to go home yet. But, Tai being Tai, liked his answer better.

"T.K, ya ready?" Matt called.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, keep your shirt on." T.K lifted his head and noticed the top buttons of Matt's shirt were un-done. "Or, you know, whatever . . ."

"Come on before Sora calls and keeps us another hour. Got the C.D's?"

"Yip."

The two brothers got into the car and headed off. "So is Davis still into Kari?"

"Oh, no."

"Really?" Matt was extremely surprised.

"He's in _love _with Kari. He's failing math because the only thing he writes down in his notebook is 'I love, Kari' and 'Kari is the only one for me' and a bunch of other stuff I'd rather not say. And then he has History with her, so maybe he's getting a zero in that class."

"Does Kari know?"

"Of course she does. Heck, Davis does more towards her when he's not in math. She's told me about the times he followed her home and I think she's even had a nightmare or two."

"Has she told Tai?"

"No."

"Has she told anyone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. But I mean, it's not like she can't talk to me. I love her to you know."

"I know that and she knows to. Oh, and I think Ken may have a thing for her too."

"Ken?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's always around her."

"Yeah, but don't those to have science together?"

"Yes, and your point?"

"My point is they may be just working on a project."

"Even during the summer?"

"Well, maybe it's an advanced class. You know how good Kari is at science."

T.K nodded his head. "True. Hey, looks like they've already started the party without us." The car doors opened then quickly closed. "What about Tai and Mimi?" T.K thought out loud.

"What about them?"

"Do you think they would look good together?"

Matt laughed. "I don't think Tai could handle Mimi."

"Good point."

"Matt!"

"Hey, Tai." Tai ran up to Matt who was out of breath. "Tai, what is it?"

"I am do glad you're here."

"What d'you"-

"She's been driving me up the wall. INSANE! She will _not _shut up. Honestly, I enjoy her company but this is getting way out of control."

"Who are you talking about?"

"_SORA_!"

"Oh. Well, Tai, here's the C.D's, here's T.K, and I'm leaving."

"Oh, no you're not." T.K and Tai said together. They grabbed his arms and dragged him into the house. "You've dealt with screaming fan girls before now deal with this _one _screaming fan."

"That's the thing. Sora's turned into a-thousand screaming girls. I can only take so much."

"So can we."

"Are Izzy and Joe here?" asked T.K as the two continued to drag Matt in.

"Yeah. Matt, _come on_!" Tai rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you brought your rock music with you. Izzy's been doing nothing but complaining about what's on now. I figure, the guy hates rock, so maybe he'll complain about Davis' hair style."

"Hey guys, Matt and T.K are here!"

"Matt! You made it!"

Matt was nearly crushed by Mimi and then Sora who quickly pushed her out of the way. "T.K!" A small brunette hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Kari. How are- Wow!"

"T.K, I know you're bad in English, but I also know you can talk better than that."

T.K laughed. "Sorry. It's just . . . you look good tonight."

"Thank you."

And she did look good. She wore faded jeans that had a million holes in them and they showed off her hips, and nicely shaped legs, very well. She also wore a white tang-top that showed off her flat belly. Even Matt could not help but look.

"Hey, Matt!" Kari finally flashed him a smile and gave him a hug. He felt her beast against his chest and stiffened a little even though he didn't know why. "How is everything going at your new place?"

"Good. Real good. T.K does the cleaning and I mostly eat, so it works for me."

Kari laughed and he smiled. Sora, not liking the friendly exchange between the two, grabbed Matt by his collar and led him into the living room, but not before giving Kari a nasty glare.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Izzy. Have a good year."

"I did actually."

"How was the summer down there?"

"Great!"

"That's good. What was the school like?"

"Well. . ." Matt was now sorry he asked because Izzy had just gotten that technical look on his face that told everyone he could talk for hours on end. So instead of listening, Matt looked around the room, studying the light, listening to the music, watched the others eating habits until his eyes finally rested on a small girl.

Kari.

Thoughts began to swarm through his mind without his permission. Before he knew it, he was studying her and forgot about everyone and everything. He didn't know why or how it happened, he just knew it happened. He just suddenly knew that Kari had become a young, beautiful woman. When did that happen, and how could he have missed it? He just happened to notice her smile and laugh. How come he never noticed them before? He then just happened to notice her nicely shaped breast and thighs. Where did those things come from? He noticed her hips slowly sway back and forth as she took turns resting her weight on each foot. He could not help but notice how beautiful her legs looked, even though the pants covered them up. All of a sudden, he wanted to tear those things off her and just stare at her hips and thighs and legs.

But then again, what man didn't want to do that to a woman?

_Damn you, Matt! _He cussed himself more in his head. _This is Kari. You've known her for years. And she's your best friends little sister. That can really bring on problems. _

"Matt? Matt! MATT!"

Matt jumped and turned around facing Sora. "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

"What on earth were you starring at?" she demanded.

"I was. . ." he glanced up to look at Kari but Davis was blocking his view. "Damn it, Davis, _move!_"

"What was that, babe?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." _What _was _that I just said?_

"Matt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." _I just suddenly feel like I have a real high fever. _He put his hand to his head just to make sure. He was fine.

Two hours later and the party was just getting started. But because Matt could not get two seconds away from Sora, he was ready for it to end. He finally snuck away onto the porch for some alone time. When he decided that that was still to close, he walked to the end of the driveway.

"Matt?"

"Yes?" he heaved a heavy sigh. She did not know when to quit.

"Take it easy, I'm not Sora."

"Oh, Kari." He turned to meet her face.

"The one and only." She stood next to him on the edge of the driveway and threw her arm around his shoulder, but when she realized how much taller he was than she, she let it drop back to her side. "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Matt sighed. "Can't keep secrets from you, huh, Kari?"

"Nope. Not even Ken can, and he's good at hiding his feelings." Matt looked at the ground. "Now, I am just going to take awhile guess, but uh, it's Sora, isn't it?"

Matt nodded, knowing it would be no use to lie to her. Besides, he did not want to.

"Don't feel so bad, I think she's annoying to."

"You're not the one she's following around."

"Yeah, but I have to hear about it." He didn't say anything. "Wanna take a walk? You know, get away incase she comes looking for you."

With that thought in mind Matt grabbed Kari's hand and led her away. They walked all the way to the park, not realizing that their hands never separated, and then sat on one of the near by benches.

Matt faced Kari and right away noticed her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He quickly looked at the ground and muttered a "sorry."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped.

"I said . . ." He sighed again and buried his face in his hands hoping Kari would not see how red he was and hoping it would get her to stop asking. He should have known better. He should have known she would say, "Matt?" so kindly and lift his head up gently so their eyes met. Now she sighed and leaned her head on her hand. Then she did something he would never expect her to do to him of all people! She raised her other hand and gently played with the hair next to his ear. He could feel her twirling, twisting, and pulling gently. He heard her feet shuffle and felt her legs rest on the bench. Then he felt his eyes slowly closing, enjoying the attention she was giving him in a way he had never felt from a girl. Then he heard her laugh and opened his eyes.

"You take really good care of your hair," she commented. "You know that?"

Matt smiled. "Would you like me to stop taking care of it?"

"Hell no, I'd be mad if you did!"

"Fine."

Kari began playing with the few strands next to his hair and his eyes began to close again. He enjoyed the feeling of her fingers playing with his golden hair and gently touching his ear.

_Kari, why are you doing this? _he asked himself. _No, don't stop. _He opened his eyes and looked into her brown ones. She could feel her hand slipping down his chest until it finally reached his waist and she buried his face in his chest. Matt wrapped his arms around her and it was not until then that he realized how small and fragile she was. He suddenly felt a need to protect her. And not in that brotherly sort of way like what T.K felt.

She was gently rubbing his lower back now with her nail and slowly, his own eyes closed.

The two were not sure how long they stayed like that, but when they woke up and went back to the house everyone was passed out on the floor.

Wow! I was not expecting it to be this long. Okay, guys just so you know where I am headed with this. .. I have not watched digimon in years, so I don't remember a whole lot. So don't get upset with the ages and stuff like that.


	2. Back In Prison

Don own it

Chapter-2-Back In Prison

"T.K, what was that?" Kari asked over the phone.

"Matt. He tripped on. . .well, I am not exactly sure what he tripped on."

"I think you guys need some help cleaning. You don't even know what's on your own floor!"

"You want to be the one who helps?"

"Maybe I do!"

"Fine, you can come over Monday after school then."

"Fine, I will!"

"Good. 'Cause I won't be here and you and Matt can have all the fun."

"What are you doing after school so soon?"

"I have Mr. Locken for science."

"I had him! He was cool. He gave out three sheets of homework every night and we had a test what felt like every day but"-

"That's why I'll be staying over. I want to see if I he'll study with me a little. Man, this sucks, only the beginning of the year and already I'm staying after with teachers."

"Yeah, usually it's Davis staying after with teachers. Hey, there's another call, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Kay, bye, Kari."

"See ya. Hello? Hey, mom. What? . . .no. . .of course Tai and I are taking care of our new place. What? No. I stay home and clean usually, work every other day and Tai works part time, we get money from you and dad, so no we don't need anything. . . yes, I'm sure. Okay mom. I love you. Bye." Tai walked into the room then. "You know we had our party two days ago and it still smells like someone was smoking."

"Well, no one was as far as I'm concerned," Tai told her. "Is there anything else you need for school?"

"No. Hey, what are your hours on Monday?"

"Mmm . . . four-thirty to eleven."

"Tai!"

"Kari, this is exactly why I gave myself a free first and second period. I graduate this year so it will be easier on both of us. Don't worry, I promise this will be going on for a few more, short months. Okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Just so you know I am going to stop by Matt's and T.K's house after school on Monday."

"Why?"

"To help clean."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Tai shrugged. "Okay, whatever," and then left.

Kari looked at the calendar and sighed. "Only a few sweet hours of precious freedom then it's back to prison."

When Kari walked into school on Monday morning the first thing she saw was a crowd of girls around one table. And she guessed who sat at that table during lunch. Quickly she dived into the crowd of girls, grabbed Matt's sleeve and led him into a bathroom. Which bathroom she didn't know and currently did not care. The two walked into a stall and Kari locked the door.

Matt looked at Kari's smiling face. "Thank you," he smiled back to her.

"No problem. Looked like you could some help." She sniffed the air. "Oops, wrong bathroom," and she turned red. "I had better get going."

"Listen Kari," Matt grabbed her arm and she looked back at him. "about Thursday night."

"What about it?"

Matt tried to think of his words carefully but they never came out, so he said instead, "I was comfortable."

Kari turned even redder and told him, "So was I."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence between them before Matt finally broke it by saying, "Are you still coming over today? Tohelpcleanthatis." He added quickly.

"Yeah. Meet me by the front."

"Okay."

The two began to walk out slowly. Matt was surprised to see that Kari did not mind going ahead of him.

"Aren't you worried you'll be caught?" he asked her.

"By who?"

A boy walked in the restroom. "Davis!"

Davis turned and jumped back. "Am I in the right bathroom?" Then he noticed Matt and looked back and forth at the two. "Uh. . .is there something going o between you two?"

"Oh! NO! No," Matt and Kari said quickly together. "I was just. . .uh. . .just. . ." Kari felt more heat in her cheeks. "Just, . . uh. . .yeah. . ." and she quickly walked out of the restroom.

"I was doing that to," Matt said before quickly leaving, leaving Davis in a very confused

state.

The bell rang and students began rushing to their classes. Matt took a seat in the back of the class and rested his chin on his arms. His eyes were about to close when he felt someone poke him in the side. "Matt," they cooed.

Matt lifted his head and put a fake smile on his face. "Sora," he said with clenched teeth, "what a wonderful surprise."

"Isn't it?" She quickly took the seat next to him. "Who would have thought we'd have this class together? Which is good because I need help in my math."

"So do I. Guess we'll have to get different tutors then."

"Guess so," she said in disappointment.

Matt could not help but feel a little bad so he said, with a lot of pain, "Or we could help each other."

Her smiled was so huge then and she was so happy that she actually kissed him. "Oh, thank you Matt. This will be great!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep it down."

The teacher entered the room and the students stood up and waited for permission to be seated. When they were given it they were told to open their, they would get started right away.

Down two hallways Kari and Ken sat next to each other in one of the labs and prepared to present their project. "I'm surprised we got this done on time," Kari said to Ken.

"Me to. I'm glad we get to be lad partners this term, Kari," Ken told her. Then he looked into her eyes. "I really am."

Kari smiled. "Me to, Ken. It'll be nice to get to know you better." Ken smiled a true, meaningful smile in her direction. It gave Kari a sense of pried because he rarely let anyone know what he was feeling or thinking.

When it was time for Gym Kari found that she would have the class with Davis. "Great," she said to herself as Davis began shooting hoops for a female audience. "I'm stuck with a show off. And he's not even that good! Why couldn't I have this class with Mimi? Yolie (sp?) or even Sora! Gees, I am desperate." She leaned against the bleachers.

"Desperate for what?" asked a voice.

Kari turned in the direction of the voice. "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar, Kari." When Kari shot him a look that could kill he quickly changed his mind and asked, a little on the nervous side, "Hey, wanna get together after school today and shoot some hoops?"

"Can't."

"Why not?" He looked hurt.

"I'm helping Matt clean his place. He needs a woman's touch."

"What about tomorrow then?"

As much as Kari wished she had an excuse for tomorrow, she could not come up with one. And it wasn't like Davis was a bad guy, he was just really annoying and liked the girls a little too much. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Cool. Hey, what were you and Matt doing in the bathroom earlier?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I saw a bunch of girls around Matt and I thought I'd help him out a bit."

"Good one, Kari. Hiding a guy in the guys bathroom from a bunch of girls."

"What's that"-

"Oh, Davis!" some blonde cooed.

"I'll be right there!" Davis sang back and walked off.

Kari crossed he arms over her chest. "Oh, yeah, that's nice. Have what you will with a girl and then run off? Nice, Davis!"

It was five minutes after three and Matt waited patiently for Kari in the front like they agreed. He looked up again and saw the last person in the world he wanted to see.

"Hey, Matt," she cooed like so many times before.

"Hey," he said without looking at her.

"Waiting for me?"

"Actually I'm waiting for"-

"Hey, Matt!"

"Hey, Kari!" and he smiled when he saw her, something Sora did not miss, and something she did not like. "You brought extra clothes with you?"

"Yeah, well, I figured I'm going into male territory, don't want to get my uniform too dirty now do I?"

"Point taken."

"Excuse me, Sora," Kari said politely.

"Where are you guys going?" Sora asked her without moving.

"We're going to fix up Matt's house." Kari looked at Matt and said, "T.K filled me in on all the lights that needed fixing to. Oh, and the fridge and your sliding door and the plumbing and"-

"You can stop now," but he was smiling, obviously amused.

"Sorry." Kari looked at Sora, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be? Do you guys mind if I tag along? I haven't gotten a chance to see your new place yet anyway, Matt."

It took Matt a moment before saying yes. Sora was not a bad person. She was just annoying and had gotten a little too girlie over the years, worse than Mimi actually.

Kari got in the back and Sora sat in the front. "What are your plans for tomorrow, Kari?" Matt asked as they began driving.

"Actually, Davis asked me to go play basketball after school."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I just think you should know that we will not clean up this place in one day."

Kari laughed. "Trust me, I wasn't expecting to."

In a way Matt could not help but be happy that Kari would have a reason to come over a few times this week. Except tomorrow, she would be with Davis then. Matt suddenly got sick. He did not like the idea of Kari being alone with the boy. And that was all he was, a _boy. _Davis thought he was a man with all his athletic skills and all the girls he could get, but he had o respect for the ladies. At least Matt did. He found a girl and he stuck to her.

He then thought of Davis trying to pull a fast one on Kari and his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He was glad they were at a stop light or he might of ran into a tree to get out all his anger. Anger towards what though, a thought? He took in a deep breath. Kari was small but she was tough.

"Here we are."

The three got out of the car and headed towards the door. "Are you going to get T.K later?" asked Kari.

"No, he has a ride home. It's called the late bus."

He opened the door and went in first. When Kari and Sora entered the first thing they said was, "Ew! How do men live?"

"We get along fine," Matt assured them.

Kari's arms were crossed over her chest. "It looks like a tornado hit this place."

Matt smirked at her gesture. He liked it, he didn't know why, he just did. He studied her for a moment and noticed the wish he had made last night had come true. Kari was wearing a pair of shorts and he got a to see her legs and thigh. Both were very nice, long, silky, strong legs. Now all he wanted to do was go up and rub them but he couldn't, and that gave him a pain in his stomach.

"Well, let's get started," Kari ordered. "Sora, you can start with the kitchen, I'll start with the living room, and Matt. . .?"

"I'm going to go start with my room. It won't take long. If you girls see anything that looks important just come up and I'll take a look at it. Trash bags are under the sink and . . . . . I think that picking up trash is as far as we're going to get today."

"Thanks," said Sora and Matt headed up the small stairs.

Kari looked around the room. It wasn't much. A small kitchen, an area for a small table and well sized living room. She guessed that by the time the place was clean it would look ever bigger. She grabbed a trash bag and went to work.

The two girls hardly said a word to each other. Every now and then you would hear a "What do you think this is?" and the reply would be, "It's covered in steak sauce, so it must not be very important" and then they would go back to what they were doing. You would hear a clank every now and then or an "ow" but that was about it.

Kari had used nearly two trash bags and she was no where close to being done with living room. Even the kitchen had so much junk and on the dining room table to, Sora was in the same spot for nearly an hour. It was really quiet on the first floor and it made Kari nervous. Sora on the other hand couldn't care less if it was quiet or if there was a circus going on. Kari felt that she just did not want to talk to her for some reason.

The phone began to ring and the two girls began looking for it but with no luck. "Maybe the answering machine will get it," Sora suggested.

They waited. Nothing and went back to their work.

"Hey," Kari said after about another three minutes of silence, "I think I may have found something of importance."

"What?" asked Sora.

"A bill. Be right back." She ran up the small stairway and was about to knock on Matt's bedroom door when it suddenly opened on its own. Kari stumbled back and would have fallen on her butt if Matt had not caught her by both her arms. "Whoa!"

"You okay?"

"F-fine. I just thought you might need this."

He released his tight, but gentle grip on her and took the envelope. He opened it and scanned through it. They were still standing very close to each other so Kari could smell and tell that he had just taken a shower. It took all she had to not put her arms around his neck and bury her face in it forever. She looked up at him. He stood a good five inches taller than her. Her eyes roamed downward, not on purpose though, they just did, and she noticed he was shirtless.

"Wow!" she breathed.

Matt looked at her now. "Wow what?"

"Uh. . ." she cleared her throat, "I meant, wow, your floor up here really needs a good vacuuming."

Matt looked at the floor. "Yeah, it sure does. Thanks for this. It's a bill."

"Just as I thought."

"Thanks again." He set on his bookshelf in his room.

"Are you sure that won't get lost in there?"

"Yes, I am." Matt opened his door to show her that his room was clean.

"Good boy," Kari joked. "I'll give you your allowance down stairs."

"Yes!"

"But just in case." She handed him a rubber band from her wrist, "Put any other important papers together and we'll sort them out later."

"Yes, mother."

They heard an "Ah-hem" and looked to find T.K and Sora standing on the stairway. "T.K, when did you get here?" Matt asked his brother.

"Just a little while ago."

"Oh. Uh, Sora, Kari, thanks for all your help, I'll take it from here. Will you be back to help Wednesday?" Matt whispered to Kari who simply nodded her head yes and then left with Sora.

T.K walked up to Matt with a sly smile on his face again. "So, what were you two doing?"

"Nothing," Matt told him.

"Uh-huh. Nothing that no shirt?"

"T.K!"

"I'm just asking."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Enjoy the ride home?"

"I had to _walk_!"

"Walk? T.K why didn't you just call?"

"I tried. No one answered. My guess is Kari and Sora aren't used to a phone being thrown where ever."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. When is Kari coming over again?"

"Wednesday."


	3. Wrestling

Don own it

Chapter-3-Wrestling

It was three in the morning, and even though Kari knew she should be getting some sleep, her eyes would not shut. She kept replaying the scene of when her and Sora left Matt's house in her head.

They were just getting ready to walk out when Sora slammed her body against the door and literally spat at Kari, "Just _what _do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me? Sora, what _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you all of a sudden being around him all the freaking time!"

"Sora, you're being paranoid."

"What are you're plans with him tomorrow?"

"I don't have any plans with him tomorrow. I'm playing basketball with Davis. Excuse me," and she walked out.

Why did Sora act like that? What was she thinking?

"Kari? Are you asleep?"

"No, come in, Tai."

Kari felt the mattress sink. "Why aren't you asleep? Something's bugging you." Kari didn't say anything. "Tell me."

Kari sighed, not wanting to keep anything from Tai she said, "It's Sora." There, plain and simple.

"What about her?"

"Have you noticed the way she acts around, Matt?"

Tai laughed. "We all have. Why is it bugging you so much?"

How Tai knew she was really upset, Kari had no idea and did not really care. She turned over on her bed and said, "It just is. Good night."

"Good night." Tai got up and went to the door. "Oh, by the way, I still think there is something else bugging you." And he shut the door.

After school on Tuesday Kari had kept her word and played basketball with Davis. The more she played the more she like him. Davis was not really a bad kid. He was just annoying and liked the girls a little too much. But once you got to know him as a real person, one on one, he wasn't so bad.

"Davis, I think you're loosing your touch on basketball," Kari shouted as she dribbled her ball.

"You wish I was loosing my touch." He stole the ball away from her and earned himself another two points. "YES!"

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Okay, so if there was an audience or not, Davis still had a very big head when it came to sports.

"I think you need some more practice, Kari."

Kari moved the ball from her left side, to her right, back to her left and then made a basket. "You were saying."

"Big whoop. Let see you"- Kari stole the ball from the him and made another shot. "Do that."

"YES!" She laughed and ran up to him. "Ready to call it a day?"

Davis whipped the sweat from his forehead. "I think so. So let's see, I won three you won"-

"_I _won three games," Kari was quick to say, "_you _only won one, that fourth one was a draw."

"Don't tell anyone."

"You are sad."

The two began to walk down the street together towards home. "This was fun," Davis began. "We should do this again tomorrow. Want to?"

Kari shook her head. "Can't."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Matt clean up his place."

"Oh." He sounded hurt again. "So are you sure you two together?"

"What? No! We're just friends."

"Friends who hang out in the bathroom, _together_!"

"Okay, Davis, you can stop"-

"Kari, look out!"

Kari felt herself being knocked down behind some bushes. She heard car wheels make a loud "squeaking" sound and then it slammed into something else. "Who is drunk in day light?"

"A weirdo."

Kari looked up at Davis and she waited for him to get off. When he wouldn't move she said, "Davis, you can get off me now." It looked like he had not heard so she tired again, "Davis? Davis!"

"What. . .?" He blinked. "Oh, sorry, Kari. Did you say something?"

"Yes. Would you please get off of me?" His hands were on her shoulders making it hard for her to move. "Davis, would you please?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he said in a whisper.

"Uh, thanks, now- Whoa!" Kari saw Davis' eyes begin to close. His lips were puckered and his head was moving towards her at a speed Kari was not comfortable with. "Davis!" He didn't hear her. "I'm sorry about this." Right when he was about to kiss her she freed one of her hands and slapped him across his face. That woke him up.

"Kari!" He got off of her.

"Davis! What in the hell were you thinking!"

"I was going to"-

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry."

"Damn right you are." She began to walk ahead without him and didn't even look back. She missed his evil, lust filled glare and she missed the way his eyes would not tear away from her hips as she moved.

That Saturday night Kari was finishing up the Matt's house with a vase on the coffee table in the living room. He had gone out for some food with T.K. Now all that was left to do on the house was the lighting, which would go out every now and then. She did a touch up on the kitchen counter just as Matt and T.K walked in.

"Pizza!" T.K called out.

"Finally, I'm starving." Kari began grabbing some plates. "You got chips to I hope."

"Of course we did. Now let's sit down and watch some wrestling."

Kari saw the two walk into the living room. They opened the pizza box and began to eat. "So much for plates," she said to herself and grabbed some napkins instead. "Here, guys."

"What's this?" asked T.K

"It's called a _napkin_," Kari explained slowly. "People use them so they get don't get everything dirty."

"Do we have to?"

"Come on, T.K. Kari cleaned up. The least we can do is use a napkin."

"Thank you, Matt." Kari took a seat and a slice of pizza and began to watch wrestling with the guys. She never was really into the sport. It was so. . .fake. Nobody really got hurt. Now football, there was a real sport. People actually tackled each other and were competitive and didn't act.

As the boys shouted "Whoo-hoo!" or something like that Kari looked at her handy work. The place really did look a lot bigger. There was room for a bigger table and maybe even an entertainment center.

"T.K, we have to try that move."

"I get to try it on you."

"You'll never lift me."

"I will!"

"Yeah, we'll see later."

"Fine."

Kari rolled her eyes at the two. After another hour of people pretending to hurt each other Matt was moving the coffee table and Kari was getting ready to fix the sliding door. Matt and T.K began their wrestling competition.

"T.K, _come on_, try and get out of this."

"Matt, you smell so bad!"

"You're going to be smelling that a lot more if you don't get out!"

As much as Kari was not trying to hear or watch the two, she couldn't help it. Matt and T.K, she decided, had no idea how to wrestle. The phone rang and the two boys began to look on the floor for it. Kari laughed and picked it up off a small table by the green couch. "Hello?"

"Hey, how did Kari know where the phone was?" T.K complained.

"T.K? Yes, one moment. It's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Sharon. . .?"

"Oh! Thank you." T.K took the phone and headed up the stairs. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Who's Sharon?"

"T.K's soon to be girl."

"Oh, really?"

Matt shrugged. "I hope so. I met and she's really nice and pretty. So what were doing while T.K and I were wrestling?"

"Fixing your sliding door. Go ahead and try it out."

Matt did and was pleased with what happened. "Wow, this is so cool. You don't have to use all your energy just to open and close it." He looked at Kari. "Thanks."

"All in a days work. By the way, what you and T.K were doing, can hardly be called wrestling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Matt took a step towards her. "And what would _you _call wrestling?"

"This!" Kari grabbed Matt's wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, I got it!" He turned to Kari who had a satisfied look on her face. "Now don't think you're getting away that easily." He then picked her up and slammed her on the cushioned couch. His hands held both her wrist above her head.

Kari opened her eyes and did not like the look Matt was giving her. "Matt, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Matt. NO!" All of a sudden one hand came down and began tickling Kari. "Oh, god. . . Matt!" she laughed. "No. . .Stop!" She screamed. Matt lowered his other hand and Kari began kicking and laughing. Tears were in her eyes. "Matt!"

He stopped to ask, "What?"

"You"-

"Oh, you're times up," and he resumed his tickling.

Kari finally fell off the couch and onto the floor where she rolled over into the middle of the floor. Matt finally stopped tickling her and rested his elbows above her shoulders. "You turned so red," he teased.

"What do you expect?"

It was then that the two noticed how close they were. There faces were inches apart in fact. Kari's eyes wondered up to Matt's golden hair and she couldn't help but touch it like before. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and she saw his eyes slowly close. Her fingers wondered down by his ears then back through his hair. She looked back into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you." God, he had gorgeous eyes.

Now it was Matt's turn. He gently rubbed her temple with his thumb. She was wearing shorts again and as much as Matt wanted to feel her legs, he couldn't. He had more respect for Kari than that. Plus he was scared he might scare her away if he went any lower than her nose.

Kari apparently was not nervous though. Her hands traveled to his neck and did small circles on his upper chest.

_When did she get so bold? _He wondered. _She was so shy before. _

Her arms went back around his neck and before either of them knew what was happening Matt's lips were on hers. Kari used her hands and rubbed his cheeks to bring him closer. Then Matt felt Kari's tong on his lip and it took a second before he let her in. He was surprised to find she was the deepening the kiss.

_Okay, Matt, she not drunk, she doesn't have amnesia so it must be okay to kiss her back!_

And that's just what he did. He shut out any thought in his brain and kissed Kari back. He heard her gasp and then she held herself up and he held her close with one arm. Now she was in his lap and he held her even tighter. Her hands had minds of their own. They were sliding down his chest and exploring it.

_He feels SO good. God, I love his lips. Please don't let this ever end. _

Now Matt's hands were running down the front of Kari's shirt. But the moment they touched her soft skin he quickly broke the kiss. Both were breathing hard.

"Wow! I have never been kissed like that before," Kari told him.

"I've never had a girl made me feel like that before," Matt told her. Kari smiled and Matt quickly said, "But we can't let it happen again."

Her smile quickly faded. "What? Why?"

"Kari, I almost"-

"Maybe I wanted you to, Matt!" knowing what he was about to mention. "Maybe I enjoyed your touch!"

Matt blinked. "You"-

"Matt, I think I should go." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Kari! Did you mean that?"

She looked at the floor and bit her lip. "Yes," she said. It wasn't meant for him to hear but he did.


	4. A Watchful Eye

Don't own it

Chapter-4- A Watchful Eye

Kari was careful not to pass Matt in the halls for the next few days at school and Matt found himself wishing he could find her. He looked for her everyday, risking detention. He began to not care when Sora would ask him what was wrong and would simply answer, "I am trying to find Kari. Have you seen her?"

"No!" she'd spit, and he'd walk away. That did not make her give up though, she was around him every day. The only time Matt could get away from her was when he was at his apartment and even then he was beginning to wonder if he should block her number.

This really sucked for Matt. He would try to go to bed but every time he closed his eyes all he could think about was the way Kari's lips felt on his. He liked the way she ran her hands through his hair and down his chest. And he loved the way her skin felt under his fingers.

And every night Matt would get up and stay up, there was no way sleep was going to come easy for him. He wanted Kari next to him, and he wanted to hear her sweet little voice. He shook his head. He couldn't, this was Tai's little sister, is anything went wrong, where would that leave them and their friendship? What if Tai didn't approve?

There was one night in particular when TK finally woke up and said lazily, "Matt, what the heck is wrong?"

"Huh? What makes you ask that?"

"Um…because it's two in the morning and you sitting on the couch starring at the ceiling." Matt didn't say anything. "It's Kari isn't it?" Matt looked up and TK sat next to his brother. "I thought so."

"What makes you so sure?"

"O, get off it, Matt! I see the way you look at her, the way you smile every time she enters the room. And, I don't know why, but she's staying away now. What happened?"

"Man, you're like a girl." TK didn't respond so Matt just said, "I….I like her, ok?" He began pacing around the room. "But I cannot let anything happen between us."

"Why not? You like her she likes you. What's the trouble?"

"What if Tai doesn't like it? He's my best friend!"

"Tai's not in the relationship." It was a new revelation for Matt. TK was right. His little brother stood up. "Look man, you like her, and I am pretty sure she likes you, Tai likes you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind his little sister being with someone like you."

*~*~*~

"Hey, Kari?"

Kari groaned and lifted her head. She really wanted to get her paper done and leave for the day. The school library was too quiet and bare. "Yes, Davis?" she sighed.

"You busy?"

"No." She turned to look at him. "Just trying to get this fifteen page paper out of the way for English."

"O!" He didn't get the hint. "Wanna go shoot some hoops? The weather is good."

This was true. There was a nice breeze outside, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. Her thoughts drifted to Matt. He would be outside on a day like this working on his car. She shook her head, not now. There was work to be done.

"Maybe later Davis," Kari finally spoke. He looked a little hurt. "How about Saturday?"

Davis looked up and smiled. "Saturday? Alright? See you on the court in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

"Sounds real good."

And he took his leave. Kari worked on her paper until the librarian finally kicked her out. She grabbed her bag and CD and walked out. The halls were cleared out except for a few janitors, the school doors were usually opened until seven PM for student-athletes and those willing to study in the cafeteria. Kari decided that she had had enough school for one day and went to her locker to get the remainder of her books. She sighed, suddenly realizing that she had no way of getting home. The late bus was gone and Tai had the car. And Davis, always thinking of others, hadn't even asked her if she needed a lift.

"Great," she muttered and leaned her head on the locker besides her own.

"Need a ride?" a voice asked.

She popped up. "Matt! What are you still doing here?"

"Asking if you need a ride. I saw you were still here after the late bus and I know Tai had to work right after school."

"I…I…"

Matt was next to her in two strides. He cupped her chin between two fingers and made her look at him. "What?" she whispered.

He spoke with a matter of fact tone. "I am not going to sit around and like what happened didn't. And I am definitely not going to pretend like I don't want it to happen again," he whispered, "especially when I know you want it to."

And without warning his lips were on hers. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. Sensing this, Kari kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt wasn't the least bit surprised, he knew she wanted his kiss and he wanted it back. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead her temples and her lips once again. She ran her fingers through his hair and he held her even more close to his body.

"Ok, ok," Kari giggled, her lips were bruised. "Matt, you can't have me in the lunchroom."

"No ones here," he smiled and she giggle again. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home." He kissed her sore lips again and they walked out of the school, hand in hand, completely oblivious to the envious eyes of Sora.

Matt did as he promised and Kari invited him for a little bit. "Tai isn't here right now, and the apartment is too big."

"I think you have something else in mind."

"Yes, I did have something else in mind." She spoke like a strict teacher. "I was simply wondering if you were interested in something to eat, it is almost six."

Matt laughed. "You cook?"

"Tai sure doesn't."

"Ok. Show the way."

Matt had only meant to stay for a half hour, but he and Kari ended up talking about everything; friends, school, music, which Kari didn't know much about, family and brothers.

"So does Ken have a thing for you?"

"O, no!" Kari was a bit surprised. "I liked him last year and I asked if he wanted to start hanging out a bit more and he told me right away that he really didn't want anything with any girl right now. He just wants a friend. Not a girl friend."

"Well good!" Matt smiled, quite pleased with the answer, this did not go unseen by Kari.

Matt looked at the clock and sighed. "Tai will be here soon. And I still have some work to do." He got up and walked close to Kari and out his hand gently on her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

They kissed gently and Matt grabbed her around the waist again and kissed her harder. Kari giggled. "Come on now Matt, go. I'll see you later."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, yes. O…no…."

"What?"

Kari put on a shy smile. "I promised Davis we'd hang out for a bit." She looked at Matt. "Just for a bit."

"Be careful. Davis, I don't know. Something about him isn't right."

She smiled and kissed him good bye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Davis got the wrong idea and thought Kari was happy to be with him. He laughed, and was charming and talked about how good he was at sports. Kari found herself laughing with him, but it was only the thought of Matt's kiss that kept her in such a good mood. She didn't tell Tai about them yet, she did not see the reason.

Davis went to shoot a basket, but Kari stole the ball from him and got his points instead. A few minutes later she was knocked to the ground by Davis and scraped her elbows badly.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"Kari!" Davis was quick to help to her feet and help her over to his bag where, surprisingly, he was prepared for any occasion it seemed. "Here." He poured some peroxide on her elbows and poured some water on them. He dabbed her with some cloth and looked up at her when he was done with a smile.

Kari realized how close Davis was her to then and tried to back away but he held her. "Kari," he whispered.

"Davis, please, let go." He grabbed her neck roughly. "Davis!"

"Just a taste." He was pulling her head close to his.

"DAVIS!" Kari finally managed to twist her body and pull out if his grasp. She walked away without looking back and rubbed her wrist. It would bruise, Davis grasped her wrist pretty hard. She heard Davis calling out her name. "Leave me alone!" She didn't even look over her shoulder and was quick to get in the car and speed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiinng! _

TK picked up the phone. "Hello? O…hi Sora." TK looked at Matt who simply shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "No, I am afraid he isn't available right now. Yea, I'll let him know you called. Um…I actually don't know when he'll be back. Yup, bye." TK looked at his brother. "She's got it bad."

Matt's cell phone rang and he groaned when he saw the words _Don't Answer _on his caller ID. "She doesn't know when to quit. It wouldn't be so bad if she just liked me and didn't try anything. Especially now that…"

"Now that what, Matt?"

Matt looked at his younger brother and smiled. "I'm with Kari."

TK smiled. "Really? You two! Why am I not surprised? Really, though I am happy. She's good for you."

"Thanks."

There was a silence in the room and then TK asked, "Does Sora know."

"Nah! Thank god though, huh? Who knows what she would do?"

Matt could not have been further from the truth. Sora was currently on her way to talk to a little brunette. Had Kari known about what was going to happen she probably would have minded Tai telling her that he was working a double all day. The door bell rang.

"Sora?" Kari greeted.

"Hi, Kari," Sora smiled. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Um, no." She opened the door wider and Sora stepped in. "What can I help you with?"

"I saw you and Matt together!" Sora blurted.

"W-What?"

"I saw you two together!" Her eyes had gone from welcomed guest to totally pissed off. Kari was suddenly backed against a wall. "Sty away from him."

"Sora, you're acting like a child!" Kari shouted.

Sora pointed a finger in Kari's face. "Stay away from him!"

"Stay away from me!" Kari managed to push Sora aside and shove her out the door. "You're not welcomed here!" And she slammed and locked it shut.

Kari was surprised to find her self breathing heavily. It wasn't a big fight, it was hardly a fight at all, but something told her to keep her distance from Sora. And Davis for that matter.


End file.
